Blue
by Mad Duck
Summary: Scribbler Blue ended up on earth somehow while trying to protect her princess. Problem is that its not an earth she reconizes and that means her beloved Wolvie isn't there to yell at her for drawing over everything. Though there is the green guy...


Blue: by MAD DUCK

Don't own x-men or dragonballz.

Warning. Probaly wont make sense lol.

"Hey Blue." A fellow scribbler called out as Blue walked past Princess Shadow_lights bedroom. Scribbler Red was on night duty and had to guard the princess while she slept, a task that could be very boring as they weren't allowed to scribble on the royal walls to pass time.

"Enjoying night duty Red?" Blue asked her partner who was shaking her red little head.

"Nah, its boring without you. So when are you coming back on duty?"

"When my suspension is over."

"Dar'enkar is such a prick." Red stuck her tongue out. "I overheard him and the princess fighting about the suspension. I think he either can't take a joke or plain just doesn't like you."

Blue's cheeks went a shade bluer as she blushed.

"To be honest…." She stopped in mid-sentence as she and Red began to have the strange feeling that usually told a scribbler when their charge was in trouble. It was also usually right. They quickly raced into the princesses' bedroom and sure enough found her being kidnapped.

"Princess!" they both yelled out and immediately began fighting the robotic jerks that were kidnapping their ruler. Blue looked up and found the commander of the robots, lord Gammer, entering a portal with the princess in tow. Blue immediately followed them into it.

"Blue!" Red screamed out "Don't go in. We were forbidden!"

"Yeah but I'm on suspension remember." Blue yelled back "What's the worst that can happen….." her sentence was cut off as the portal closed itself, taking Blue with it and leaving Red in charge of imprisoning the robots lying defeated on the bedroom floor.

"You can be expelled." Red whispered.

_Somewhere far from palace_

"aaarg" Scribbler Blue fell out of an empty patch in the sky and landed on her rear. *ouch* She thought as she tried to rub her painful behind the best she could while sitting on the ground. She was surround by tall beautiful trees but all that crossed her mind was where had she been sent now because it sure didn't look like home. Wait a minute….it looked like earth! She sighed blissfully and stood up. That mean Wolverine was here, he could easily track the princess. She started to walk north towards the mountains. She was, as always, fascinated by the creatures that belonged to this world and would stop and watch a bird for a few minutes before continuing. After two hours she began to hear people fighting. She followed the sounds to a clearing and soon came across a human fighting a green mutant. MUTANT! Blue began to get angry.

"NAAAAAAAAAARF" she called out as she attacked the human. She pulled his short hair (as much as she could), covered his eyes, poked him and finally took the cap off her most favorite color pen. Wolverine had made her promise that she wouldn't just go around drawing on everything when she visited earth. Bad mean men didn't count and besides this mean man was dressed in a totally ridiculous outfit. It was a dumb green thing with a red cape.

"Hehehe" she began scribbling all over him.

"Hey…..what the…!" Gohan tried over and over again to catch whatever was attacking him and that moved so quickly so you couldn't see it unless you were reading its kai. Like Piccolo was doing.

"Gotcha" with one swift move Piccolo grabbed Blue by her middle ponytail and stopped her attacking Gohan.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan sighed in relief. He looked down at his Sayiman uniform and freaked when he saw the mess that Blue had made of it.

"Let me at him. I'll punch his lights out, I will" Blue was boxing thin air and leaning as far as her ponytail would allow her to go. Piccolo tightened his grip on her ponytail to make sure she didn't escape.

"What did you do to my uniform" Gohan was totally freaking out now "My mom's gonna kill me!"

"You attacked a mutant you heartless, feelingless, boneless coward of a human." She growled "You should be ashamed of yourself. You should…."

"What's a mutant?" Gohan asked, forgetting his uniform worries.

"He's a mutant. You know, humans born with special gifts." She replied jerking a thumb in Piccolo's direction but keeping her death staring eyes on Gohan. "and just because he's…."

"I'm a Namek." Piccolo informed her, interrupting her little speech.

"That's right, just because his a Namek doesn't mean he hasn't feelings too, he …." She stopped mid sentence as it sunk into her brain.

"Um….." she dropped her arms and, still leaning over with her ponytail being held by Piccolo, turned her head as much as it was possible to talk to Piccolo "What's a Namek?"

"It means his homeworld is Namek." Gohan volunteered

"So you're not a mutant?"

"No. And Gohan's part human and part sayin. "

"ohh…." She turned her face back to Gohan. "If you use tree sap it should get the marks off."

"Thanks…..I think."

"Can you maybe let me go now?" she asked Piccolo "it kinda hurts when you pull my hair like that."

"Only if you promise not to attack Gohan again."

"Okay, I promise."

Piccolo nodded and released her. However since pulling her hair was stopping her from falling flat on her face in the ground…..well, you know what happened.

"Ouch, that smarts." She stood up and dusted her self off.

"So, who are you?" Gohan asked

Blue straightened and did a small salute "I'm Blue the leader of the Scribblers Gang, personal bodyguards to her highness the Princess Shadow_light,." She lowered her arm and grinned "but my friends usually call me Blue."

"Wow," Gohan's eyes widened in admiration but Piccolo was doing his trademark frown with folded arms. Blue lost her heart immediately to him because he kept reminding her of her X-men sweetheart, Wolverine.

"Why aren't you with the princess now?" Gohan asked innocently "Are you off duty?"

"Um…oohh….no, not really" she blushed once more from embarrassment. "I'm sorta suspended from duty for scribbling all over the shi-ar royality."

"You did what!" Gohan exclaimed. Piccolo gave her a funny look but she wasn't paying attention.

"…..and I'm not with the princess 'cause…I sorta lost her."

"Some body guard you are." Piccolo smirked.

"The sod used a portal to kidnap her from the royal chamber." Blue explained a little sad "We, that is the Scribbler Gang, were actually forbidden to go into portals but I jumped in after them so I could rescue her."

"Who took her?" Gohan asked

"Lord Gammer. He wants to marry the princess and claim the kingdom."

Blue's face changed into a big smile. "But I know everything will be ok."

"And why do you think that?" Piccolo asked

"Cause once I get to New York I'll be with the X-men and my boyfriend Wolverine and they'll help me get her back."

"Awesome plan," Gohan smiled "but where's New York?"

*Blue does a sweat drop* "What do you mean, it in America."

"So, where is that?"

This does not sound good. "Do you have a map? I can show you on it."

"There's a world map up in the Watchtower library." Piccolo told them before levitating off the ground

Gohan turned to Blue and asked as he began to lift off the ground "Can you fly?"

"Yep." Blue began to levitate and followed them all the way to the watchtower.

_Watchtower,_

"Aaaah nuts" Blue frowned "Mama always said there would be days like this."

Blue had begun digging for all the world maps she could find. Gohan had left about an hour ago because it was getting late and he needed to go home. They had all decided earlier (well….Dende and his kind heart had decided) that for the meanwhile she would stay with Dende, Piccolo and Mr Popo up in the Watchtower. A couple of hours later she finally gave up searching. All the world maps looked the same and not one of them looked like one she recognized. It was no wonder they never heard of New York. America didn't exist at all here. Neither did Africa, Australia, England and all those other weird continents. This place only had one main continents with little islands hanging about. She sank to the floor and stated to cry.

"Stop that!" Piccolo's scolding just made her want to cry more but she stopped.

"What's your problem?"

"You just like Wolvie…" she sniffed "And I'm never gonna see him ah…ah.." she started crying once more "again!"

"You'll see him again."

"How…how…do you kno..know?"

"Because we can try and wish you back using the dragonballs." He replied grimly "Now stop crying."

"The…the what?" she started to hiccup because of all her crying.

"The dragonballs." Dende informed her as he walked into the room "Once all seven of the dragonballs are together, the dragon will grant three wishes."

"Hey, cool!" Blue smiled

"You better ask Bulma for the dragonball detector." Dende mimicked her smile and spoke as if they were planning a picnic rather then dragonball hunting. "What do you think mister Piccolo?"

'Could we go now?" Blue asked in delight. She could go home and she could see Wolverine again and…. "Hey, do you think we could also find the princess using the dragonballs?"

"We can try." Dende nodded "But we have to wait until tomorrow morning. It's nearly midnight and everyone will be asleep now."

"Something normal people do." Blue sighed "Speaking of which I'm kinda tired myself."

Blue yawned before biding the two Nameks goodnight and heading towards her 'temporary' bedroom which Dende had shown her earlier. Wolvine's face in her mind and his name on her lips as she, happily, fell asleep.

_Elsewhere, in secret hideout_

Lord Gammer sat on his throne in a magnificently big room. Princess Shadow_light was tied with rope in a smaller throne that was placed next to his.

"You'll never get away with this Gammer." She hissed

"I already have princess." Lord Gammer gave a villainous laugh "And once we are married, the entire universe will have to bow down to me !"

"Why do you evil guys always have a fascination with world or universe domination?"

"Revenge my dear,"

"Typical," the princess sighed "Against who? The empress?"

"No, against all those girls who broke up with me. Against the teachers who thought I would never turn out to be anything. Now, they will be forced to fear and respect me." He laughed once more

"You can't be serious." She asked with a slight, disbelieving shake of her head.

"oh but I am."

"This is madness"

"Not really when you think of all the freebies."

"Freebies? What freebies?"

"Magic cards!" he smiled "Do you know how expensive it is for a pack? I nearly went broke last year buying them."

Lord Gammer frowned as shouts and the sound of fighting became louder and louder.

"What the…." He stood up but it was too late. Princess Shadow_light smiled in delight as her rescuers broke down the stupid looking throne room doors.

"It's about time you got here." She told them.

_Le_-_que_ _palace_

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Shadow_light sighed in frustration as her crimson colored body guard explained about Blue jumping into a portal.

"I told her you forbidden it." Scribbler Red told her princess "But she was just trying to save you."

"I know." Shadow_light stood wondering what do next. Then, an idea hit her. Shadow_light turned to Cyclops, the leader of the x-men that had saved her an hour before.

"Can I borrow Jean and any other telepath you have for a while?" she asked. Cyclops nodded before adding "You better take Wolvine along as well. Even if you guys can't find her, she is sure to find him."

Shadow_light agreed.

_2 dragonballs/ One week later_

'_It's been one week…' _Caught unawares, Piccolo automatically blasted the clock/radio next to his bed to clock heaven.

"Doh.' He hit his head with his hand once he relised the consequences of his action and that he was stuck without a bedside clock until Mr Popo went shopping next month.

He stood up, grimly aware that he had overslept. Usually he liked to be up an hour or two before sun-rise so he could meditate at his favourite spot listening to the water flow and feeling the warmth of the rising sun on his body. Someone had sabotaged his alarm clock and they were going to pay for it dearly. Piccolo headed towards his on-suite bath room to take a shower, not nearly enjoying the flow of the water over his body as he did the thought of a million ways to torment the idiot who had been playing with his alarm setting.

"Gangway!" Blue yelled out to no-one in particular as she raced through the hallway. She turned at the corner and accidently ran into Piccolo, who had just existed his bedroom when he was hit.

"Oops, sorry Mister Piccolo." A naughty grin spread on Blue's face

"Who gave you the right to crash into people like that?" he asked grabbing her middle ponytail.

"I didn't want to miss breakfast. It's my most favourite meal " she grinned "Besides Mr Popo said he was doing pancakes today."

"I see."

"Um….could you let go of my hair now?"

"You wouldn't know what happened to my alarm clock by chance?" he asked ignoring her request.

"Yeah, I fixed it."

"Fixed it?"

Blue nodded "It was set to go off really early. I made sure you could get more sleep because I know that's why you're so cranky. Also, music is more calming then that beeping noise."

Piccolo began to fume "Why you little, stupid, pathetic, silly…"

"You forgot incompetent and childish." She added helpfully

"What?"

"That's what Wolverine always calls me."

"Yeah, unfortunately this is the real world." He said with a sadistic smile

"That wasn't very nice." Blue sniffed as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed." He started, "I'm not very nice…."

His words were cut short as a sharp throbbing attended to his shin.

He released Blues hair, wincing at the sudden pain before folding his arms quickly across his chest so she wouldn't notice and remarked. "Is that that the best you can do?

"Naaarf" Blue ignored him as she bounced around holding her paining foot. "Ooh that smarts!"

Piccolo quickly lost interest in tormenting the creature next to him when he felt his stomach's protest against lack of food. Deciding to rather eat now and torment later, he continued on his way towards the dining room and left Blue alone as she did her strange dance of pain.

_Some planet with slodgy soil_.

"Are you picking up anything?" the princess asked. Jean Grey shook her head.

"I can't pick her up here either."

Shadow_light sighed, wondering in which of the countless dimensions the little scribble had found herself in.

"Don't worry, we will find her." Jean pattered the Shadow_lights back in order to comfort her "We just have to keep looking."

"I know." Shadow_light managed to give Jean a weak smile before she began to press a few buttons on the control device that she held in her hand. They began to feel the familiar tingling sensation that came with dimensional teleporting as they began to teleport to the next world.

_Watchtower, a month since blue's arrival, 4 dragonballs later_

Piccolo was meditating in one of his favourite spots and enjoying the break away from Scribbler Blue. Yesterday she had decided to help Mr Popo with the chores. Piccolo had encouraged her because it meant she would be too busy to do anything really annoying to make him blow his top. That was until one of his capes came out of the washing a baby blue color instead of white like it was meant to be.

"Hey mister Piccolo!" Blue called out as she ran through the field of daisies that were nearby followed closely by Trunks and Goten.

"Aw nuts" Piccolo thought grimly as they came closer. He hadn't been able to meditate at all since she arrived and it was driving him mad!

"Look Mister Piccolo, we found another dragonball!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Goten looked down at the dragonball that he was holding. "We just need two more and we can wish Blue home."

That sounded like music to Piccolo's ears. Blue home, gone out of his life and tormenting that boyfriend of hers instead of him. Piccolo had to face facts; he would never get any peace as long as Scribbler Blue was here.

"Fine" Piccolo stopped attempting to meditate and allowed his feet to touch the ground so he could stand. "Where's the next dragonball?"

"Well…" Trunks began as he looked down to the dragonball-radar in his hand but never completed the sentence.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Piccolo interrupted. Trunks and Goten remained silent but were already looking at the direction where the power surge had come from.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Blue asked waving a hand in front of Goten's face.

"Don't you feel it?" Goten asked still staring past Blue.

"Feel what?" she frowned before turning to mimic the others. "I don't feel anything."

Then her eyes widened. "Oh," A big smile touched her mouth and she became exited. "I don't feel anything but I can smell it!" She ran off before anyone could stop her.

"Hey, wait!" Piccolo called out to her, growling when she ignored him and automatically blasted from the ground to try and catch the wayward little girl who was a very good runner when she needed to be.

"Wait for us." Trunks yelled out as he and Goten copied Piccolo and took to the air after Scribbler Blue.

Blue was in her seventh heaven when she reached the road. There stood three figures with their back towards Scribbler Blue but she could who it was.

"Wolvie!" she cried out, catching the groups' attention. They began to turn around and she grabbed his middle and hugged him. "I knew you'd miss me!"

Piccolo stopped midair, nearly having Goten and Trunks crashing into him.

"Who are they?" Jean asked as she stared up at the air-born creatures.

"I'm not sure," Shadow_light frowned "I've never been here before."

"That's my friends." Blue informed them.

"Friends?"

Blue nodded. "Yep, their really nice"

"Maybe you should go call them so we can introduce ourselves probably." Shadow_light suggested.

Blue agreed, reluctantly letting go of Wolverine to go call Piccolo, Trunks and Goten.

After they landed near the group and Scribbler Blue introduced them before attaching herself once more to her beloved Wolverine, Goten looked at Shadow_light and asked "Are you really a princess?"

"Yes I am." Shadow_light smiled

"Oh wow,a real princess"

"What are you meant to be?" Trunks asked looking at the costume stranger before him.

"An x-men." Came the gruff reply from Wolverine

"Like in the mutants Blue was telling us?"

"Yes," Jean replied "We are mutants."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a telepath." Jean Smiled

Trunks nodded then turned to the male mutant, recalling the stories and description that Blue had given them he assumed that this was Wolverine "You have those claw things, don't you?"

"Yeah. What about it."

"Could you show them to us? Please?."

"Yeah," Goten watched excitedly "Please?"

Wolverine lifted up a hand, clenched it and allowed the cool metal to extract from the confines of his body.

"Neat." Trunks remarked but wolverine wasn't listening. He was continuing his battle with the blue thing that had attached itself to him and refused to let go.

Shadow_light thanked Piccolo for taking care of Blue

"No problem." He replied

The control in Shadow_lights hand began to beep. She turned, her face filled with concern as she spoke to the others.

"We're losing battery power, we have to go now or we'll end up stuck here."

Scribbler Blue hugged Goten, Trunks and Piccolo good bye before leaving with her princess.

"Finally, some peace." Piccolo allowed himself a small smile. He had spoken too soon though, for that very second Goten and Trunks decided to pretend they were mutants and started to run about trying to defeat each other.

"I'm so glad your home." Scribbler Red smiled "It hasn't been the same around here without you."

"What's wrong?" asked Scribbler Green, who was standing in the doorway and worried about the sight of total unhappiness that sat on Blue's face.

"I lost my favourite square blue crayon somewhere," she sniffed "I can't find it at all."

"Don't worry Blue, we help you look for it." Red patted her friends back

On the other hand," Green smiled "Now I know what to get you for birthday."

They laughed.

_Watchtower _

It was late in the evening, so late that most normal people were sleeping by that hour. But Piccolo was not like most people, which was why he had spent the last few hours in training. Now he was enjoying a refreshing shower before going to bed. He picked up the soap and began to clean himself. After a few minutes he was out of the shower, towel tied around his waist, and heading to his room when he passed by the bathroom mirror where something caught his eye. He stopped to find out what it was and froze. He was no longer the natural green that was the skintone of his species because he's entire body had changed into a royal blue. He was a giant smurf!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO."


End file.
